Changes
by dreamingducky
Summary: 2 years after graduation. Suze and her boyfriend go to Carmel for Suze's 2 year reunion. What will be everybody's reactions to seeing each other? R&R! I changed the rating to PG13 just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fic so don't kill me or anything. It's pretty much about Suze's life in the future and what happens when she goes back to Carmel for her 2 year reunion with her boyfriend. You'll get to see the reactions of her coming back from people like Paul, Father Dominic, Suze's parents, Suze's friends, new people, and the one and only Jesse! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Mediator, the great Meg Cabot owns the Mediator.

**Chapter 1**

**Suze's POV**

Dear Susannah Simon,

You are invited to your 2 year reunion. The reunion will be held August 10 at the Mission

in Carmel, California. We hope that you will come to catch up with your old schoolmates and teachers.

We hope to see you there!

Sincerely,

Father Dominic

They're inviting me to the 2 year reunion?

Jeez! Its only been 2 years! Shouldn't they have a reunion in like 5 or 10 years? So like everybody, except the teachers, will be like in their late 20's or early 30's?

Just as I was thinking about all of this my cell phone rang.

"What do want?" I asked into the cell phone.

"Hey Suze! Whatca' doing?" Drake asked.

Drake is my boyfriend. I met him at a rock concert. Yes, a rock concert. He is really nice and stuff. Plus, he is totally cute with his brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, I just got a letter from my old school saying that they want me to come to the 2 year reunion," I answered.

"Are you going?"

"I dunno. Probably not."

"Why not? And when is it?"

"Because I'm in New York City and the reunion is in Carmel, California and I'd rather

not go. And its tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Well, then you'd better get on a plane today to California if you don't wanna be late."

"But I'm not-"

"Tell me all about the reunion when you get back. Bye Suze," Drake interrupted.

"You're coming too!" I said quickly, before he could hang up.

There was silence, and I started to think I said it too late and he already hung up, but the I heard him say, "What?"

"I said if I'm going there then you're coming too."

More silence, then he said, "Alright."

"Ok," I said.

"We can leave on a airplane tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Yes tonight. Because the reunion thingy is tomorrow."

"Well then, I have to get off the phone. I gotta pack. Bye!" I said.

"Bye," I heard him say before I hung up.

I put my cell phone, along with the letter, in my purse and then paid for the book I had in my hands and then ran out of the Borders store.

I called a taxi and then told him where to go.

But the whole time I was in the cab I was thinking, _Why in the world did I agree to go to Carmel?_

**Drake's POV**

When we both hung up, I got to packing. Then after I was done packing, I went and bought 2 tickets to California for tonight.

It took me about 1 hour to get all of this done then I called Suze.

"What do you want?" she said answering her phone.

That's one thing I've wondered about her: Why does she always answer her phone saying 'What do you want?'? That's impolite. Like what if the president or someone really important calls her cell phone and she answers what do you want? Won't they feel like... disrespected? I'll have to ask her about it...

"Hey, its me. The flight leaves at 5:10. You ready yet?" I said.

"Yeah, I have all my things packed. It's 4:50 right now so we have to hurry," she said.

"I know. Meet me in front of the airport. Bye," I said.

"Bye," she said then hung up.

I put away my cell phone and grabbed my bags and went outside and called a cab, then told the driver to take me to the airport, once I put my bags in the cab.

**Suze's POV**

I called a cab as soon as I hung up.

"Take me to the airport," I said to the driver.

When I finally got to the airport, Drake was already there waiting for me. I paid the driver, and Drake got my bags out of the cab.

We walked into the airport together and found the plane where we had to go to. Then we both walked on the plane, headed to Carmel.

A/N: So what did you think? Should I not finish the story and leave it like that? Is it so awful that you will never read any other story I write? Tell me what you really thought of it and criticism is welcomed. Please review! For those who don't know how to review, just click that little purple button at the bottom!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody since I haven't updated in like forever I shall give you 2 chapters! Yes, yes i know i am being nice today. But just because i say the i give you 2 chapters doesn't mean that they aren't cliffies! I know very cruel of Sydney, but i can't be all nice cuz there is always the lil devil in me that won't let me be completely nice. Anyway i would like to thank my reviewers! Yes, and you know who you are! Ok in this chapter it mentions-whoa! I almost gave it away. But Suze and Drake are now in Carmel (hehehe that sounds funny, Suze and Drake are in Carmel...mmm, carmel drools) But anyway to find out the rest you shall have to read!

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own the Mediator, blah, blah, blah, Meg Cabot owns the Mediator not me.

**Chapter 2**

**Suze's POV**

As soon as the plane landed, me and Drake (A/N: Or as its supposed to be, Drake and I, but no one says that anymore!) got our bags and then rented a black mustang.

Yes, a black mustang. And Drake picked it out and paid for it, not me. Also it was one of those really new mustangs, so it was so cool!

When we loaded all the stuff in the car, i took out my cell phone and called my parents.

"Hello?" I heard Andy answer when he picked up the phone.

"Hi, Andy! It's me. Suze," I said over the loud punk music coming from the radio.

"Suze?! Hey, so where are ya?"

"In Carmel."

"Carmel?! Oh, you must be here for that reunion. Come on over here to the house."

"That's were we're goin'!"

"Ok, see you in a while then, Suze. Bye," Andy said.

"Bye, Andy, " I said then hung up.

"So where to?" Drake asked, driving away from the airport.

"99 Pine Crest Road. My house," I said.

After a while of driving, we made it to my house. Before Drake even stopped the car in the driveway, i was already getting out of the car and heading to the front door.

I opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!" like i did when i was a high school student.

"Suzie!" my mom said, and then pulled me into a hug.

"Mom, i know you missed me, but i still need to breathe!" i gasped.

She let go of me and said, "Honey, I've missed you so much." Then she noticed someone next to me. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Drake Black. He's my boyfriend," I said to my mom and Andy who just walked into the room. "Drake this is my mom, and my step dad Andy."

"Hey," Drake said.

Andy and my mom were just looking at Drake. At his appearance to be more exact.

You see, when you see Drake the first thing you think is 'What a hottie!'. I know this on the account of many girls coming up to Drake and flirting with him and then asking him for his number, infront of me. This has happened so many times, but each time it happens Drake always says "I'm taken." then walks away with his arm around my shoulder, leaving behind a very embarrassed girl who thought i was just his sister or something.

But also when you see Drake you might think he's like a gangster. Drake is really gothic, and punk. He usually wears black, but he dresses like a normal non-gothic person one in a while. Today he was wearing a black Blink 182 (A/N: GO BLINK182!!! YOU ROCK!!!) shirt with some levis that were a little torn, and black high tops. Not exactly a gangster look, more like punk, but still I've never had a boyfriend who was gothic before. So Andy and my mom were shocked. They were also shocked at what _I_ was wearing. I was wearing a black mini skirt, a black tan top, and some black ankle boots. My mom has seen me in all black before, so has Andy (A/N: Cough In Ninth Key where she wears her black Betsy Johnson mini skirt with ribbed tights, side zip Batgirl boots, and a purple Armani sweater, along with her leather jacketCough) before, but she's never seen me with a gothic guy and me wearing solid black too. My parents aren't stupid, they did the math. Ya know, Gothic guy who's my boyfriend me wearing solid black = Suze is a little gothic.

Andy broke the silence by saying, "Hi Drake."

"Whats going on?" Doc- i mean David- said. He saw me then said, "Suze!" and ran up to me to give me a hug.

"Hey, David," I said when he stopped hugging me. "So how old are you, now?"

"16. And um, who is he?" he said, pointing to Drake.

"I'm Drake Black and I'm Suze's boyfriend," Drake answered.

"Hi! I'm David Ackerman," David said.

"So where are you staying, Suze?" my mom asked.

"Um," I said looking at Drake who just shrugged.

"A hotel I guess," Drake said.

"Which one?" my mom asked.

Jeez. Leave it to her to go all 20 questions on ya.

"The Hotel Of Undecided," I said.

"Really. Is that a new hotel?" Andy asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is. I hear its really nice there though. They have leprechauns who give you gold, and then to return back home they give you ruby slippers. And all you have to do is tap the ruby slippers together and say 'there's no place like home' 3 times and you'll be home. Also they have a mirror that tells you who is the fairest person of all! You should really visit it sometime," I said sarcastically.

"You can stay here if you want to," my mom said.

Yay! Mommy came to the rescue!

I looked at Drake to see if he wanted to stay here. He just shrugged and said, "If it's cool with ya'll."

"Drake you can stay in Jake's old room," mom said. "And Suze you can have your bedroom."

"Come on, Drake. I'll show you where you'll stay," I said.

I went up stairs with Drake following me.

"So this is where you grew up?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. I'll show you around Carmel later if you want. Here's your room," I said, opening Jake's old room. Thank God it was clean and you could actually see the whole floor. But i wonder how mom and Andy got the sockish smell out.

"Cool."

"I'll show you my bedroom if ya wanna see it," I said.

"Sure let's check it out," Drake said.

I closed Jake's door and I saw Max run quickly way from my room.

"Hey Max," I said to the dog.

Max wagged his tail at me then quickly went downstairs.

I wonder why Max hurried away from my room so quickly.

I was standing in front of my bedroom door, with my hand on the doorknob, when it hit me.

Max always stayed away from my room because a ghost haunted my bedroom.

That ghost's name was.... I can't remember its name! I know it started with a 'J'. Jessica, Jasmine, Jess, Jessie, Jesse....

Then i remembered everything.

Jesse!

A/N: Hehehe. So do you like?? I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. But you luckily get the next chapter too! So review then look at Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 3! Well not much to say. But you HAVE to review.

**Chapter 3**

**Drake's POV**

Suze just stood there with her hand on the doorknob.

She suddenly went pale.

"Suze? Suze are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine it's just that- why don't we look at my room later?" she said.

"Sure. Whatever," I said.

The color came back to her face and she took her hand off the doorknob.

"I'll...I'll show you around Carmel. C'mon," she said.

"Ok. Let's go then," I said as I followed her downstairs.

**Jesse's POV** (A/N: Aren't you just so excited? lol)

I just materialized in Susannah's- or what was her room when she was younger- room and Spike came up to me and i heard voices outside the door.

"Suze? Suze are you ok?" I heard a male voice say.

Suze... Why did that name sound so familiar? Where had i heard that before? Wait, didn't Slater and her friends call Susan- Nombre de Dios!

It couldn't possibly be Susannah! What was she doing here?

Flashback from earlier

"Father Dominic what are you doing?" I asked as i watched him put a banner that said 'Welcome Back!!'

"There's a reunion tomorrow, Jesse," Father Dominic said.

"Oh," I said.

Flashback over

Susannah must be here for that reunion.

Why didn't Father Dominic tell me she might come?!

I sat there listening carefully to them.

I heard a woman-Susannah- say, "Y-yeah. I'm fine it just that- why don't we look at my bedroom later?"

I stopped listening.

I sat at the window seat and looked out the window while petting Spike.

I saw a woman and a man walk down the street.

I realized the woman was Susannah, but the man was someone i did not recognize. The man was wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, i think they're called. He had dark brown hair and i couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

Susannah was wearing a short black skirt and a black sleeveless shirt, and black ankle length boots. Her hair was still brown and her eyes were still green.

They both walked down the street and then i couldn't see them anymore.

I wonder when Susannah was coming back.

Then i realized why Susannah didn't want to come in her room.

She was avoiding me.

**Suze's POV**

I managed to avoid Jesse for now but I won't be able to avoid him forever.

"So where are we going?" Drake asked as we walked down the street.

"Coffee Clutch," I said.

"Is it far?"

"Yup. It's a bit of a walk to get there but we're going to the Mission first," I said.

"The Mission? What's that?" Drake asked.

"You'll see."

After a little bit of walking we were there.

"This is it? It's a church?" Drake said.

"Yup. This is were the reunion is going to be tomorrow."

"You went to school in a church? Did you have to memorize the bible or something?" Drake asked.

"No we didn't. And it's a Catholic school/church," I said as i walked toward Father Dominic's office.

When we were in the office i asked the lady behind the desk if Father Dominic was in his office right now. She said she was and then we walked into Father Dom's office.

"Hey Father Dom," I said while opening the door.

"Susannah! You came! It's so good to see you again!" Father Dom said getting up and giving me a hug.

"Wow. It's must be a record. 4 hugs in 1 hour," I said when Father Dominic stopped hugging me.

"Who are you?" Father Dom asked to Drake.

"Um," Drake said.

"This is Drake Black. He's my boyfriend," I said to Father Dominic.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Mr. Black," he said. "So Susannah what brings you here today?"

"Oh, i just wanted to stop by and say hi," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow at the reunion, Father Dom. We're off to the Coffee Clutch and we gotta hurry before it closes. Bye!"

"Well, good-bye Susannah and ,um, Drake," Father Dom said.

Once we were away from the Mission, Drake said, "So how do you know him?"

"Father Dominic? He was the principal of the school and he's also the priest of the church," I answered.

"Cool."

When we finally made it to the Coffee Clutch, and we walked in, I saw two very familiar faces.

"Cee Cee! Adam!" I said.

They both turned their heads and then Cee Cee said, "Suze!" and run up to me with Adam following.

"Oh my gosh! Suze, I'm so happy to see you!" Cee Cee said and hugged me.

5 hugs in two hours!

"Same here, Simon," Adam said. Then he said grinning, "Group hug!" And then was hugging me and Cee Cee.

"Wow. 6 hugs now! You'll have to help me keep track of this record, Drake," I said, jokingly to Drake after the group hug was over.

"So, I'm guessing you're Drake?" Cee Cee said to Drake.

"Yeah. Drake Black," Drake said.

"I'm Cee Cee Webb and this is Adam McTavish," Cee Cee said, pointing to herself then to Adam.

"Let's go sit down at the table me and Cee got," Adam said.

We all sat down when i heard a all to familiar voice say, "Miss me, Suze?"

A/N: Muahahaha! A cliffie! If you want to find out what happens in the rest of the story you have to review!! Review, review, REVIEW!! And i will update a lot faster hopefully, but you never know how long it take because i hurt my finger and it hurts when i type. Oww.. But review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys!! I was EXTREMELY happy when I saw people reviewed. I was grinning like a idiot all night. Hehehe. But point being I LOVE YOU ALL!! (in a non-gay way!) Also I decided to update because takes deep breath **TWILIGHT COMES OUT IN 81 DAYS!!!!! **81 days!! Oh YAY! does a little dance causing people to give Sydney strange looks Also im really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. But I've been really busy: I just moved into a new house; I have been fighting World War 3 with my mom; I have been staring at Chris the hottest guy in the whole state Indiana; and I unfortuanly have to do a history project on Egypt. Yeah, so Sydney's been busy. Also, guess who actually makes bigger appearance in this chappie?? Hmm... I wonder who? Muahaha! You have to read to find out! Ok so here's the thanx to my awesome reviewers:

**Pens in potatoes: **My finger is fine now! YAY! I hurt it when I was playing basketball so yeah. But my finger was only hurting for 2 days so that's good, because I could've broke it or sumthin then I wouldn't be able to type! gasp! I kno the cliffie was evil! Muahahaha!!! I gave ya'll 2 chappies so I just couldn't resist leaving a cliffie. Lol. But I'm glad you like the story too.

**Jesse's babe:** Suze and Jesse forgot each other because they both were kinda trying to forget it each other because it brings up too many bad memories. Understand? If you don't understand after reading a little farther in the story then tell me and I'll explain the best I can. And I'm updating!

**Smilee bob: **lol. Excited because your names in there? Lol. I do the same thing. Hehehe. Yes, poor Jesse. hugs Jesse don't worry though, somehow I MIGHT make them together.:) I know, I know, very evil of Sydney to not make them together, but my mind works in mysterious ways.

**Unangelichalo: **Duh! ANYTHING with paul is good. Lol. A story wouldn't be a story without lil old Paulie.:)

**Gatorchick007: **Ye gods! Sounds like someone doesn't like paul. But this fic WOULD NOT BE GOOD WITHOUT PAUL. Ya gotta have Paul, he adds spice to the story.

**Alenor: **Maybe it wasn't Paul. Maybe its.... THE TOOTH FAIRY!! Ok that was lame. People will highly doubt that it's the tooth fairy because THE TOOTH FAIRY IS A GIRL!!! Yes, I know im psycho. Lol. And I'm updating.

**Tinkerbaby466: **Yes my poor finger. My finger is happy that you feel sorry for it. Lol. Ok, I'm mental. And you'll what? OoOo empty threat! Lol. And HELL YEAH SHOWDOWN!! grabs microphone from someone 'In this corner we have Drake Black, Suze's boyfriend. And in this corner we have Paul Slater, the spawn of Satan (sniggers). NOW, ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLEEE??????!!!!!' ok that was cheesy but I am 100 postive there will be a fight in this story. :)

**Jerseygrl: **you thinks its good?? blushes aww thanks! :)

**Happydrummergal: **um, HELL YEAH BLINK 182 KICKS ASS!! They rock! Glad I found someone else who likes them. And I cant tell ya what happened with Jesse and Suze just yet. BE PATIENT!! Gosh, im starting to sound like my parents, oh boy, that's DEFINITELY a bad sign......

**Mecookiemonster: **sniff, sniff. Oh my finger just loves how much you care...(god I really AM going crazy..) and im glad that you do like the story.

**Bloodsoakedtiger: **um, well you sure are a genius for figuring its paul. Joking. Lol. And I would NEVER hurt you puts flamethrower behind back MUAHAHAHA!!! Yea...ignore me.

**Socalledrebel: **im going, im going. rolls eyes jeez, kids these days just don't know how to wait. Lol.

**GhstlyRavenQueen: **glad ya like the fic.:)

Ok, there are the reviews I got for chappie 3. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! And now, on to the story....

**Chapter 4**

**Suze's POV**

"Get the hell away from me, Paul," I hissed.

Drake, who was sitting next to me, looked at Paul and said, "Who are you?"

Paul just glanced at him and said, "Paul Slater. And you are?"

"Drake Black, and I'm Suze's boyfriend," Drake said.

At the words 'I'm Suze's boyfriend' Paul's face was completely priceless. I had to hold back my laughter. Then after a moment, Paul smirked and said, "Boyfriend? Does De Silva know that you're taken, Suze?"

Damnit!! Leave it to Paul to bring up Jesse.

"None of your business, Paul," I said acidly, ignoring the urge to rip off his head.

See?! Only Paul can make me want to rip off someone's head. He really brings out the bad side of me.

"Now please leave me alone," I said to Paul.

"What if I don't want to?" Paul said stubbornly. "What if I want to stay here and talk to you? Who's gonna make me leave?"

Leave it to Paul I'm-going-to-ruin-your-whole-life Slater to ruin MY whole day.

"I am," Drake said.

YAY!! My knight in shining armor!

"Really?" Paul said, looking back at Drake.

God, Paul is so stupid!! Didn't he just hear Drake say he was going to make him leave?? Seriously. Paul is such a moron.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to see you try," Paul said.

So would I!! So would I!! Suze wants to see Drake beat Paul into a bloody pulp!! Doesn't anyone care that I want to see??!!

When Paul said that Drake stood up. I knew this was my cue to stop the fight. I really did want to see Paul get beat up by Drake, but I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day back in Carmel.

"Paul, leave now. Drake sit back down," I said in my tough listen-to-me-or-you-will-face-my-wrath voice.

"Like I said, what if I don't want to leave?" Paul said.

ARGH!!! WILL SOMEBODY SHOOT THIS GUY??!!??! Wait-on second thought just give me the damn gun so I can shoot him myself!

"PAUL LEAVE NOW!!!" I said VERY annoyed.

I guess I'm not losing my touch, since Paul just shrugged and said, "Whatever, Simon," and walked out of the Coffee Clutch.

Drake sat back down.

"Whoa. That was some show," Adam said. "Who was that De Silva guy Paul was talking about, Suze?"

"Oh, he was just some guy who I went out with when I was younger. He and Paul never got along because Paul was trying to pick fights with him over me," I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh," Drake said.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend with the last name De Silva before," Adam said.

"De Silva? Hmm... Suze I think I remember you telling me something before, or I heard something about him....Oh! Now I remember his na-" Cee Cee started and then turned pale.

Oh god. She remembers about Jesse too.

Cee Cee's eyes widened and I mouthed to her, I'll tell you later.

"What was his name Cee?" Adam asked.

"What? His name? Oh darn it! I just forgot it," Cee Cee said.

I tell you this: Cee Cee Webb is the awesomest (A/N: is awesomest even a word??!!) person ever!

Me, Cee, Adam, and Drake all talked to each other until I said, "Well guys, it's been great but its getting real late and I just got in Carmel today so we need to unpack. But I'll see you guys at the reunion tomorrow."

"Nice meeting ya'll," Drake said politely. Then he got up and followed me out of the Coffee Clutch.

While we were walking back to my house Drake said, "So what's with that Paul guy?"

"I dunno. When I was in high school he was always trying to steal me from my boyfriend. Like one time I went over to Paul's house, to get some information from him I needed, he atarted trying to make out with me. And when I finally managed to get away from him, he tried to stop me from leaving his house, and then later on in the week he rubbed it in my boyfriends face, then they got into a big fight," I said.

"Did he break up with you then?"

"No, he didn't. We stayed together until I graduated, then we split."

"Why'd you split up? Was the dude like cheating on you or something??"

"Naw, he would never cheat on me. We broke up because it would've never worked out."

"Darn. That must've sucked."

"Yeah it did."

I remember that day now, the day that me and Jesse split up.

Flashback

I was just hanging out with Cee Cee on the last day of school, we were at the beach enjoying our last day of high school.

"So what are you gonna do with your life, Suze?" Cee Cee asked me.

"Cee Cee must you question me on my future life ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL??!!" I said, annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry Suze," Cee Cee said.

"We better go now, or we'll all be late for graduation!" I said suddenly, remembering about graduation.

Me, and Cee Cee both got up and grabbed our towels and ran up to the nearest store. We went into some store and went to the pay phone. We called Adam and he came and picked us up then dropped us off at my house.

I put some makeup on Cee, and put some on me, then we did our hair. Then we put on our amazing dresses and finally were ready.

Mom and Andy took me, Cee Cee, and Dopey to our graduation.

Graduation was a blur. It all happened so fast. We all went to a big party after. It was so much fun. It was all great until I came home around 3 AM.

I went upstairs to my room, and found it empty. Really, really empty. As in ghosts and live people were no where in sight. Where was Jesse??!!

Jesse didn't show up all night. I fell asleep and woke up in the morning and saw a note by the window.

Susannah,

Congratulations! I'm happy about your graduation. You will do good in your future I know it. You are a strong person and will be very successful in what you choose to do. I'm sorry, but I have been thinking, and we cannot be together. I am a ghost and you are a alive human. We could never be together now. I'm terribly sorry, but I think it's better this way.

Love

Jesse

I don't remember much after that because then I busted into tears.

End of flashback

"Suze? Earth to Susannah Simon!!" I heard Drake say, his voice bringing my back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"You just looked a little out of it. Like you were somewhere else for awhile. Hey! Look there's a sunset!"

"Yeah, its awesome," I said awed. Then guess what? I tripped over something.

That's how good Suze Simon's luck is, everyone.

I was about to fall flat on my face, when Drake grabbed me, and his arms were holding me.

"That was some trip. Try walking," Drake said, slowly moving his arms away from me.

I took one step forward and felt a sharp pain in my ankle. "OW!" I said, falling forward again.

My god. Am I destined to be on the ground??!

Lucklily Drake's arms held me up once again, and stopped me from falling on my face.

"Since you can't walk, I am going to carry you," Drake said, and picked me up and started walking toward my house.

I liked being in Drake's arms. It felt so good to know someone who wasn't related to me actually cared for me, Susannah Simon.

So when we got into my house, Drake put me on the couch in the living room.

"Is this ok, or do you want me to take you to your room?" Drake asked standing over me.

"This is ok," I said, as my mom came into the living room.

"Suze you're back. Oh my, what happened?" Mom asked worryingly.

How did she know I was hurt when she didn't even know what happened???

Does mom have psychic powers or something???!!!

"She tripped and hurt her ankle," Drake said.

"Oh my. Let me go get some ice," mom said, then walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go get the bags from the car ok? You alright?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, jolly. Go on and get the bags, do not worry about the little helpless girl right here," I said.

"Helpless? You? Yeah right! That's something I'd like to see: Suze Simon helpless," Drake said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah."

Drake left, and I closed my eyes. It was so quiet.

"Susannah?"

WHAT THE HELL???!!!

OH MY GOD!!!

JESSE!!!

I opened my eyes quickly and saw Jesse standing over me.

I didn't say anything, me and Jesse just looked at each other in this awkward silence.

Jesse didn't change a bit over 2 years. (A/N: Well duh! he's a ghost! Of course he won't change!! Get it?? G-H-O-S-T!! As in DEAD person!! My god Sydney ruin the whole moment why don't you?? sees girls start crying because Jesse's a ghost oh just ignore me, everyone sighs) He still had his knee high black boots, with those incredibly tight-fitting pants, (A/N: Just wondering but, don't only GAY guys wear tight pants?? Oh god, what if Jesse's gay!! What if he's two timing Suze with PAUL??!! OH MY GOD!!! gasps PAUL and JESSE??!! ewww!!) and his big white shirt that showed revealed his chest and part of his totally buff abs. His black hair was still the same, and so was his perfect face. Even the chalk-white scar in his eyebrow was still there. (A/N: Oh my god. That's really creepy. Jesse has a white scar in his eyebrow from and dogbite, and I have a white scar in my eyebrow from having a dog push me over or something and I hit the edge of a coffee table. That's creepy. But Jesse doesn't seem to mind having a scar, but I think it can be annoying sometimes because one time my friend asked me 'were you in a shaving accident or something?" because you can see the scar threw my eyebrow. But again: Ignore me) Jesse hadn't changed a bit.

Nope. he was still Hector "Jesse" de Silva, the hot ninteenth century that used to haunt my room.

"Suze, here's your ice. Put it on your ankle to get away some of the pain," my mom said, walking back into the room.

"Hey, Suze, where do you want me to put the bags?" Drake asked, walking in carrying my bags.

"Just put them over there by the door," my mom said, answering for me. "Let me help you with the rest of the bags, Drake."

"Ok," Drake said.

And then they were outside, and I was all alone.

With Jesse.

"Susannah, what happened to your ankle?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I tripped," I said, as I held the ice to my ankle since it kept falling if I didn't hold it there.

"Let me help you," Jesse said, bending down and put his hand over mine to keep the ice still. He moved my hand away, then held the ice there, at my ankle. "You should take off your shoe, so that the ice will stay on better."

"Yeah," I said, reaching for the little zipper on my boot.

"Let me get it," Jesse said, then pulled down on the little zipper and gently took off my boot. "Looks like you sprain your ankle."

"Um, well that explains why I can't walk on it," I said.

"Does this hurt a lot?" Jesse asked, while he poked my ankle lightly.

"Just a little," I said.

Jesse started massaging my ankle.

JESSE STARTED MASSAGING MY ANKLE!!!!!

Why does it feel so hot in here??

Why is it so hot?? Doesn't mom know that there's such thing as a AIR CONDITIONER??!!

MAN, ITS SO HOT IN HERE!!

Ugh, I think I'm going to burn to death.

WAIT- I have ice on my ankle. Ice is COLD.

So shouldn't I be feeling cooler??

Oh god.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOO!!!!

I love Drake, not Jesse. I love Drake, not Jesse. I love Drake, not Jesse. I love Jesse, not Drake. NOO!! THAT WAS A MISTAKE!! I LOVE DRAKE BLACK, NOT JESSE DE SILVA!!!

God, I can't be feeling these emotions all over again.

No, I can't.

These feelings were locked up in a closet. They were buried underground. They were thrown out like the Friday morning trash.

I can't be feeling this.

"Susannah I-" Jesse started to say, but was interrupted by Drake coming in with more bags.

"Well all of the bags are out of the car now," Drake said.

Jesse dematerialized.

Good thing he did, too. Because something might've happened like me and Jesse started kissing or something. Or he told me he loved me.

OH MY GOD!!

What if that was what he was gonna say??!!

Oh my god! Whoa, that would be a shocker.

But, the real question is: do I really want Jesse to say that??

A/N: Well there ya go. Sorry if it seems patheic or something. sighs tell me if i truly suck, or i am a sorta good writer. R&R!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**-ducks various items that are thrown-**

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the chappie now, and no I'm not giving up on this story, I just had a writer's block. Also, this MIGHT be the second to last chap, meaning next chappie might be the last one! But it might. It's not officially official yet.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, please don't sue. ALSO: I don't own the song This I Promise You, 'N Sync owns that!

* * *

**

**Last chapter: **

Jesse dematerialized.

Good thing he did, too. Because something might've happened like me and Jesse started kissing or something. Or he told me he loved me.

OH MY GOD!

What if that was what he was gonna say!

Oh my god! Whoa, that would be a shocker.

But, the real question is: do I really want Jesse to say that?

* * *

I woke up the next morning, hoping today would be better than yesterday. Well you would want the same if your boyfriend and your enemy almost got into a fight, you hurt your ankle, and your ex comes and is all nice and gentlemanly to you. Plus you have to go to your high school reunion to see your old school mates again. 

So, it's no wonder that I hoped today would go swell.

My gaze wandered over to my window. It was empty, which was something I wasn't exactly used to, but then again, I haven't slept in this bed for about two years or more.

Jesse…

I still couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted him to stay there…I mean, he's my ex…And I have a boyfriend now. A good nice caring boyfriend…

But he's just not the same…..

No! I thought. You love Drake, and he loves you. Jesse is gone, you and Jesse have nothing going on, so get over it. Now get up and stop dwelling on the past.

I got on some clothes and hoped for the best.

**.:-+-:.**

"So, what exactly is going to happen at this reunion?" Drake asked, while he drove to the Mission Academy. "I mean, should I be aware of any jealous ex boyfriends, or back stabbing ex-best friends and such?"

I laughed. "I don't think you have to worry. And its just going to be…reunion-y stuff, guess. I don't know exactly, I've never been to one of these before," I said.

Drake pulled into Mission Academy's parking lot, and we both got out and walked to the courtyard.

"Hey Suze!" I heard CeeCee say, then saw her rush toward me. "Hi Drake."

I smiled at CeeCee and said, "Hey Cee. So…who's all here?"

"Oh everyone!" CeeCee began. "Kelly Prescott is here and it turns out she's pregnant, and engaged to someone; Debbie Mancuso is here too, and she's had so much plastic surgery, and all that crap. She looks so...plastic. Oh! And Sister Ernestine is here! She looks a lot older, and as far as I could tell, just as mean."

"Um," Drake interrupted, "Who's Sister Ernestine?"

"Sister Ernestine was one of the meanest nuns here. Honestly the woman would yell at you for the simplest thing!" Adam said, coming up to us. He looked at Drake, "You are very lucky not to have gone here to deal with _her._"

"It's nice you think so kindly of me, Mr. McTavish," A voice said from behind.

We all turned around to see a not too pleasant look on Sister Ernestine's face.

"Why Sister Ernestine! I can't believe it's you! Wow, did you do something with your hair? Lose some weight? Because you are looking mighty fine for someone your age, ya know," Adam said. I rolled my eyes. Adam was such a suck up. "And wow! I absolutely _**love**_ those clothes!" Um, let's just ignore that Sister Ernestine was in the clothes she always wore. You know, the whole nun outfit, all black and white.

Adam started to say more, but Sister Ernestine interrupted him. "Mr. McTavish I'm old, not stupid," she stated simply, then walked off to yell at some couple making out.

Me and Cee started sniggering as soon as Sister Ernestine was out of ear shot.

"_Wow! Did you do something with your hair? Lose some weight?" _Cee mimicked him.

"_Because you are looking mighty fine for someone your age, ya know," _I finished.

Me and Cee started laughing hard, while Adam muttered a small, "shut up..", and Drake looked sympathetic toward Adam and said, "Tough luck, man." But Drake saying that only caused us to laugh more, and I almost peed my pants laughing. With tears running down my face, I said, "I'll be right back," and went to the nearest bathroom.

I calmed down and I searched for the bathroom. Just as I saw it and was making my way to it, I felt a hand pull me into a classroom.

"Hey Suze," Paul said, his voice low and seductive. I shivered.

This could lead to no where good, I told myself. I pushed Paul away from me, and said, "Paul, bug off," then went to the door again. Paul grabbed me by thearm and spun me back around.

"I don't think so Suze. I don't want to lose you to that punk wannabe," Paul said. "I'm not going to lose you to him…or to anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Paul, it's hard to lose something that you never had," I said. And that was true. Because, technically, Paul never did have me. He just lured me time to time to the dark side. And blackmailed me into a lot of things I didn't want to do. Oh, and did I mention he tried to kill me?

Yeah, I guess I still a grudge about that.

But then again, who wouldn't?

"Suze," Paul said, only this time his voice filled with strong determination. "Don't—"

"Suze? You there?"

I sighed with relief. THANK YOU GOD! I LOVE YOU CEECEE!

"Yeah, I'm in here," I yelled back to CeeCee. Paul, seeing that I had found a way to escape his clutches, stepped away from me, and hid in the shadows.

WOOHOO! PAUL IS GONE!

"Uh, Suze, I thought you were going to the bathroom…so why are you in a classroom?" Cee asked, standing at the doorway of the class a look of confusion on her face.

I shrugged. "Oh, you know me. I just love to learn!" I lied.

Ok, shut up. Just shut up. I don't know WHY I lied, I just did. Honestly, it's not like I WANT to lie…it just comes out. Plus, tell me how believable this sounds: 'I was in here because Paul Slater—you remember him right?—Yeah, apparently he still wants to be my unofficial shadow by stalking me. And he just pulled me into this classroom and he talked about 'how he wasn't going to lose me' but then you came and then—you see that shadowy dark corner over there? Yeah, well he's hiding right there, but you just can't see him now because…its dark.'

Like CeeCee is going to believe that. So, I lied.

"Um, Suze," Cee said, "this is a _sex education_ class for _freshman_." She pointed to the board, which had a drawing of um…sex ed stuff.

I blushed.

Damnit…

"It is? Oh, whadduya know, it is!" I said, acting surprised—which wasn't hard considering I _was_ surprised.

CeeCee looked at me weird. "Whatever Suze…"

"Well, let's go!" I said, pushing Cee out of the classroom.

And I _swear_ I heard Paul snickering as I walked out of the classroom.

Bastard.

* * *

"Attention! Attention everyone," Father Dominic said. Everyone looked at him. We were all—yes including Paul—sitting a HUGE table getting ready to eat a feast. "Welcome back, everyone. I hope you all have been well. As you know, this is your two-year reunion; two years ago, all of your were at the beginning of your adulthood. At the new age of 18, becoming people of our new age. You all set out, adjusting to living the life of a adult, and not relying on your parent's to help you in every step in life. Now two-years later, here we all are; together again. So celebrate, enjoy this feast, and enjoy all the old memories!"

"To the class of 2006!" Adam said, his glass raised. The rest of us raised our glasses.

"TO THE CLASS OF 2006!" We roared, our glasses raised high. People were cheering and clapping, when Paul said, "Now let's eat!"

And that we did.

* * *

"That was a awesome reunion, Father D," I said. It was now about 7 PM and people were leaving, but I stayed around a little longer to talk to Father Dom.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Susannah," Father Dominic replied, but I could tell he was proud.

"I gotta go, but I'll keep in touch, okay, Father D?" I said.

He nodded. "That's just fine Susannah." He pulled me into a hug, and when he let go he said, "Now go and enjoy your youth!"

I smiled. "Bye, Father Dom!"

I walked back over to Drake, who was talking to Kelly. Well, actually it was more like Kelly was making moves on my man!

Kelly was standing extremely close, well as close as her large stomach would let her be, to Drake, and was fluttering her eyelashes. Honestly, the girl is **PREGNANT**, is **ENGAGED**, and here she is **MAKING MOVES ON MY MAN INFRONT OF MY FACE**!

People like her are a disgrace to the race of women all over the world.

I marched right over to Drake and Kelly, and put my arm around Drake and put on a happy smile and said, "Hello Kelly."

Kelly took a step back and said, "Hello Suze," only her voice was filled with venom.

"I see you've met my _boyfriend_, Drake," I said, still smiling sweetly.

She smiled back, only you could see it was forced. "Why yes I have. Me and Jack were just talking to each other."

I almost snorted. Honestly, she can't even get the name straight? What a slut.

"How nice," I replied.

"Oh! Did you know I'm _engaged_?" Kelly asked.

I acted interested. "Really? Who!"

"His name is Tyler. He's tall and muscular, has blonde hair and the dreamiest blue eyes. Have you seen him, yet?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, you mean him over there? That guy who's making out with Debbie?" I asked, pointing to the guy who had Debbie pushed up against a brickwall—in one of the darker hallways—while shoving his tongue down her throat. Debbie had her arms around him and her shirt halfway open.

"**_TYLER!_**" Kelly screeched. He stopped making out with Debbie and lifted his head up to see a very pissed of Kelly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER! YOU BASTARD! WE'RE ENGAGED! AND HERE YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT SLUT!"

I smirked. She was mad he was cheating on her? Yeah well she ain't innocent either. Who was just scamming on my man just a few minutes ago?

"Let's go," I said to Drake, who nodded.

* * *

"Going to bed," I said, as we got home. Ok, I was kinda mad that Kelly was flirting with Drake, and Drake didn't immediately push her away—well he didn't even respond to her flirting but…

I was still mad.

I walked up to my room and shut the door, then went to my bathroom and took a shower. An hour later I was done, my hair dried and I was in my pajama's.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to some radio station when a familiar song came on.

_Ohh ohh..._

"Susannah?"

I looked up and saw Jesse standing there, holding his hand out to me. I just stared. What was he doing here?

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

I don't why I did it…but I took his hand, and we slow danced…

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
__I'll give you hope,  
__Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along_…

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
_

"Jesse—" I started to say-but not exactly knowing what I was going to say-but he silenced me by holding a finger up to my lips.

I looked up at him, his dark eyes that always seemed so mysterious, looking mysterious as ever…but there was something in his eyes…but what?

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

Me and Jesse just danced in the space in my room, to the song on the radio.

I'm positive I was blushing too, I kept looking around, not wanting to get trapped in Jesse's gaze.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..  
_

As I was looking around, I noticed more things. Like the only light in my room was a small lava lamp that was casting a red-ish pink orange color on my walls. And also the moon-which was full tonight-shining in all its glory, with the stars glimmering like diamonds.

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
_

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you _

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

The song ended but instead of hearing the radio DJ's voice after that, there was just silence.

"Susannah."

I looked at anything besides Jesse's face. I just couldn't look at him. I was afraid…afraid what would happen. I wasn't supposed to feel this. I have Drake. He loves me, but Jesse…Jesse left me. He doesn't love me, he doesn't.

"Susannah," Jesse said, one more time. I still wouldn't look at him. I guess he caught on that I wasn't going to look at him anytime soon, because he lifted my chin to make me look at him.

His hands they were soft, but rough—if that makes any sense.

I stared into his eyes. There it was again! Jesse's eyes were usually covered, not revealing any secrets, but something was showing.

"What?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He stared at me for a moment, not saying anything. Just then I realized how close we were. Our faces were inches part, Jesse's arms were around my waist, and my arms around his neck, our bodies were touching.

His face came closer, much closer, until his mouth was a mere inch away from mine.

"I'm sorry," he said.

At first I almost thought he was apologizing for this…this moment. But no, he was apologizing for much more. He was apologizing for leaving me. Then, finally then, I realized what was in his eyes.

That emotion. That revealed secret.

It was love.

I smiled, beamed with happiness. Love! He still loved me!

"I know," I said, then closed the distance of that mere inch that was between us. I sealed it with a kiss.

"Suze! SUZE!" Someone said, shaking me.

I opened my eyes, and looked around, while on the radio the final 'oohs' of the song played until the song was over. It…IT WAS A DREAM!

I DREAMT THAT!

I dreamt…oh shit.

_I dreamt that._


	6. Not a chapter, but a Authors Note dont h...

_**Please dont hate me.**_

**Sadly, this is not an update, but a author's note.**

**Lately, it's been harder for me to write Mediator fics, and i keep making the characters act well, out of character.**

**So, this story will be on temporary hiatus.**

**But alas, i shall be back soon. Not soon-soon, but sometime this summer. **

**I'm sorry i'm letting you guys down, but thank you for reviewing my fics. Thank you so much!**

**So in parting words...**

_**'I'll be back'**_

**(Yes i know thats the corny little Terminator line. lol)**

**Bid thee adieu (for now)**

**-Sydney aka DD**


End file.
